Examining Earth
by StarStriped
Summary: OLD DESC: Follow Sky as she retells her journey of discovering her humanity and saving her planet. (Written in a diary-style format. Please leave feedback for upcoming entries!) EDIT: Thanks everyone for reading this extremely short story. Your inspiration (Lord of Forgetfulness :), has prompted me to move onto bigger and better things. Look forward to more Stellaris stories soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Examining Earth**

Is this thing on Adax?

Yes, Sky.

Ok, dismissed.

Thank you, Sky.

Dear Diary Entry 1,

Hello, my name is Sky Aduna, and I am the only awakened human. Not to sound dramatic, but, as far as I can tell, I am the only one who looks past the district. I've always been one for history. Never really a writer though. Anyways, if you're reading in the future, or from another galactic empire, I want you to know how it all got to this.

In the year 2041, the humans of Earth were looking to Mars. Landing drones and supplies were already waiting there. Dr. Aglo Martin, the now famed hero of humanity, was working on different management AIs to deal with the Martian infrastructure. Through an accidental discovery that would change humanity forever, Dr. Martin created the singularity. From then on, robots, nominally intelligent, served humanity. The details are a bit fuzzy. I never really got around to asking. But eventually, we retreated into lives of true Utopian luxury as the dubbed "Custodians" took care of everything else.

As for me, I was born on February 13, 2225. I, along with the other 5.3 billion humans, live in the Paradisius sector on Earth.

Adax?

Yes, Sky?

What was Paradisius called under human rule?

It was called Europe.

Thank you.

Much welcome, Sky.

It was called Europe 200 years ago. Now robotic climate manipulation and floral concentration made this place the most beautiful part of the entire planet.

Did I use those words correctly Adax?

Certainly, Sky.

Now that I am 15, I know what life is really like here. Utopian. Nothing bad can be said about Paradisius. Anything we want is immediately given to use and we have our robotic friends like Adax to help.

Right Adax?

Of course, Sky.

The robots never censored us and are still subservient to us. However, humans could now care less about anything else other than their pampered lives. We have literacy information downloaded as children, and that is about it. The last real human doctor died about 50 years ago as far as I am concerned. Now, we all sit around gorging food, playing games, and partaking in worldly abundance. There is no money, economy, or social structure, just Utopian abundance.

Now, you are probably wondering how I got to know all this. When I was a child, I underwent the normal dowload-education procedure. A malfunction in the machine uploaded a copy of Custodian logic to my brain. It didn't really change me. It just kind of woke me up, I guess. I spent all my childhood asking questions and learning. I read descriptions of life on other planets in other empires and made my conclusions. We are beyond privileged and blind. I didn't really think about it though until that day.

March 1, 2240. The day fire filled the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Adax, is that light always supposed to blink?

Yes, Sky.

Huh...

Dear Diary Entry 2,

Where was I? Oh yes, March 1, 2240. The day fire filled the sky. How bad the day really was is all based on your perspective. Personally, I was thankful that our next door alien neighbors were NOT invading us. On the other hand, to the receeded humans of Paradisius, it was like the apocalypse. The massive climate stabilizers that allowed the Earth to continue surviving despite all the pollution exploded in a fantastic boom. This caused some extremely concentrated areas of the atmosphere to catch on fire and burn. BURN!

Did you know that the atmosphere could catch on fire Adax?

Well, Sky, during human rule, it would be physically impossible. However, with the changed atmospheric composition, certain quadrants of the air could promote ignition. As in the case of the climate stabilizer incident.

Uh, thanks Adax.

Much welcome, Sky.

As the Custodians ushered everyone back to their homes, I stuck around and watched the "fire" burn itself out. It was no secret that Earth was dying. But like I said, no one cared. Sad to think about, really. Only recently had the planet of Talania, a massive and beautiful precursor Ocean World, been opened to human habitation. All other semi-habitable worlds controlled and colonized by the Custodians were not suitable for humans. Now, it hosted more humans than Earth. The Custodians were desperate to get us off this planet. But why?


	3. Chapter 3: The Finale

Dear Diary Entry 3,

Starting with where I left off last time, the Custodians were moving us. Slowly but surely. I knew why. Earth was valuable economically. Its exploitation yielded unparalleled economic growth and resource production. However, it was not to last. The only life left on Earth was in Paridisius. All the species, bacteria to animal, were analyzed and a sample was sent to Talania. Never to set foot on Earth again. I would fight for Earth. And fight I did. Next,…

Adax, the light has stopped blinking...

**pause and crashing sound**

Adax? Adax!

Le-eave now, Sky. Emergency evacuation protocol-col-col 911.

Xeno scum? That bomb!

**white bright light fills the sky and disappears**

Announcement: Warning! Mars zone now uninhabitable for human relocation.

Oh, no…

**continued explosions**

Every-every-every… thi-i-ing alright, Sk-k-y

Oh Adax… Just rest now. **pause ** Goodbye my sweet caretaker…

Mu-u-uch-h welcome, Sky. Goodbye.

Oh forgive me! Adax is gone and it will be soon be me. I'm so sad but not. Damn this Custodian logic… I feel so sad yet so incapable. I'm trapped. Mars is gone. I presume, blown up in an instance. I fear they finish Earth as the bombing has subsided. I no longer write about the past, but the now and the future. Remember the Earthen legacy! Remember Earth, dear reader! For as long as I shall live, I will be on this planet. Goodbye, sweet Gaia. I'll see you in the afterlife…

**a bright light fills the atmosphere**

Announcement: Talania? Hearthslea? Humans? I've failed you Dr. Martin, father. Goodbye, home. Long live Earth and the humans! My creators till the end...

**the beam fires onto the Earth, blowing it up into space rock**

Sidney Beauclair: Thanks for keeping watch over the degenerates. We live now, death to the weak and the xenos!

**THE END**


End file.
